rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 3 Summary
EPISODE 3: Glamour Doll Music Video After Leo's Elimination, the queens re-enter the Werkroom to discover Leo's mirror message. It reads, "''I leave a winner, good luck Ladies!". Zada wipes off her message. Alot of the girls are quite surprised to see ''Leo go home so early. Estee says Leo killed the first challenge so it was quite a shock to see her bomb this challenge. Jasmine says, "Goes to show, looks aren't everything". Everyone agrees. The Queen then mentions Phoenix winning the challenge. Everyone congratulates her, with Diana saying Phoenix deserved the win the most. Soon after, Jasmine talks about nearly lipsyncing. Britney says she was quite surprised to see her even in the Bottom 3. Jasmine mentions that the drag family she comes from is very known to be fierce and competitive, and her nearly being in the Bottom 2 was a huge shock to her. Jasmine's sister Gia nearly winning Season 1 puts alot of pressure on Jasmine. Butterscotch asks Zada how she is feeling. Zada says she is extremely grateful to have stayed another week but says that she doesn't feel like she is giving a best representation of her true self here. The other queens try pulling up her spirits. The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which is to Glam up your Breasts. The girls are given 20 mintutes to get ready. All the queens werk their glamorous breasts down a mini runway. In the end Diana and Jasmine are declared the Winners of the Mini Challenge making them Team Captain for the Main Challenge which will be to Create music videos by writing lyrics and doing vocals to a song by The Pussycat Dolls. Diana and Jasmine begin choosing their team members. Diana chooses Galantis, Miss Melanin, Estee, Phoenix and Britney. While Jasmine chooses The Queen, The Aphrodite, Butterscotch, Sarah and Zada. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the Queens all begin getting ready. Both teams spilt to different ends of the Werkroom. Each team work out their roles in their music video. Team Diana are given "Hush Hush, Hush Hush" while Team Jasmine are given "I Hate This Part". Team Jasmine head off first to shoot their music video. During filming, Zada is told to connect with the camera and interact with the other contestants more. The Queen is told that it seems like she just doesn't want to be there. Her face is reading very bitchy. Overall the team is very underwhelming. Soon, after Team Jasmine return to the Werkroom. Team Diana leave to shoot their music video. During filming, things actually go really well. Almost everyone is told they did amazing. Phoenix is told to make sure she connects with the camera a little more. Overall Team Diana are really well. Back in the Werkroom, all the queens are painting and getting ready for the mainstage. Diana chooses to go get ready beside The Queen. They chat about their teams performance. The Queen mentions her team doing really poorly and almost flopping the whole thing. Diana asks who The Queen thinks could be the absolute worst out of all of them. The Queen says that Zada and Sarah didn't impress the choreographer alot. Both queens continute chatting. They connect really well, chatting about life back home and other various stuff. Jasmine goes around asking her team mates how they all feel. Butterscotch mentions to her that she's worried for her team. Jasmine seems worried aswell, she begins to get in her head having a small panic attack. Everyone assure her she will be fine. The Aphrodite says to Jasmine that she is very proud of her for trying her hardest to be Team Captain. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include, Kid Cudi & Nicole Scherzinger. After the runway, each teams music videos are aired. Up first, Team Diana. Their song is "Hush Hush, Hush Hush". Diana is the lead singer and dancer. She does amazing and really connects well with the song. She brings out the disco vibes and strong emotions of the lyrics. Everyone else does extremely well too. Next up, Team Jasmine. Their song is "I Hate This Part". Jasmine plays the lead singing/dancer. She doesn't seem to fit in well with everyone and really bombs some of the words. Everyone else is really messy and all over the place. After each teams music videos are aired, Team Diana are declared the Winning Team, with Diana Winner of the Challenge. Team Diana leave the stage into Untucked. Team Jasmine are all up for elimination and given critiuqes. '' ''During critiques, Jasmine is slammed for not being a good Team Captain. She is also told she is was overall one of if not the worst in the Music Video. Jasmine begins to breakdown saying that it's been tough having to do all this. The Queen is told that is did fumble alot of the words but overall she was quite fun and energetic in the video. The Aphrodite is told that she was forgotten and wasn't noticed at all in the video. The scenes/shots that she was in, she wasn't even looking at the camera or was looking annoyed. Butterscotch is told that she was fun and was probably the best but still didn't kill it. Her dancing was fun but like the others fumbled alot of the words. Sarah is told that she knew the words the most but was a bit stiff in the dancing department. She gave great face and really connected with the song. Lastly, Zada is told that is was present she was really trying but still isn't shining at all. She was probably the worst of the group and told that she is a bit out of her league here. Back in Untucked while the losing team are being critiqued, Team Diana grab a cocktail, chat and celebrate their win. Everyone congratulates Diana. Diana thanks everyone for being such an amazing team. Galantis tells Diana that she was an amazing Team leader and deserved her win. They all soon chat about the losing team and who could be up for elimination. Everyone is torn on who did the worst as the whole team was bad. Soon, Team Jasmine enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Miss Melanin asks them to spill the tea. They aren't talking much as they walk in which indicated they all recieved pretty bad critiques. Estee asks Jasmine who got the worst critiques. Jasmine says herself, and Zada were most likely the worst. Diana asks Zada if she is feeling ok as she seems very depressed. Zada begins to breakdown saying she feels like a failure. She also says that she has tried so hard to impress the judges. Back on the Mainstage, Butterscotch, Sarah and The Queen are all declared Safe leaving Jasmine, The Aphrodite and Zada in the Bottom 3. The three lipsync to ''"When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls. All queens start out really smoothly and well. ''Jasmine looks like a sexy model while The Aphrodite and Zada seem not as confident. The Aphrodite eventually picks up the pace and slays the song. Jasmine and The Aphrodite throw in some sexy moves and splits while Zada fades in the background. After the lipsync, Jasmine and The Aphrodite stay while Zada is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 11 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts